When the Hunting Gets Tough
by DeathBeyondFate
Summary: Sam and Dean are at a loss and don't have a case to work on, but when they were about to give up hope, Dean's phone rings. Another hunter, Lucy, needs their help. But, why does Dean suddenly drop everything for a girl he hasn't even met yet? OC/Dean
1. When the Hunting Gets Tough

**A/N: I love supernatural as I said in my bio, but I guess I just wanted to see the things I think of in my head portrayed into writing. Habit I guess. xD Lol Anyways Enjoy**

**It takes place a couple months after Dean is saved from Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the characters, but I do own Lucy Frank and Amanda so!**

* * *

The road was long… endless. They didn't know where they were going next. Sam and Dean were always on the move. It was the Winchester way, I guess. Always moving so that they were hard to trace. Well, that's how they thought of it, but even the shallowest of all kind could see that they were only running from the past, not getting attached to anything emotional, all precautions to not getting hurt.

Sam was the lover type, but he did have a dark side. He could get attached to something so easily, fall in love, find the best in people, even in the worst people, yet he could hold a grudge, get his revenge, fight back with so much strength given to him by the feeling of hate, getting the job done, even if it did mean pairing up with a demon. But there was one thing that would hold the most importance to him no matter what, and that was his brother, Dean.

Dean was sarcastic, cocky, but nonetheless, fearless. At least when it came to hunting. He didn't care about himself. He would throw himself under the bus all day if given the chance if it meant that others will survive. Dean Winchester was the hero type. Everyone else before himself. I guess that's what makes him one hell of a hunter. But, just like Sam, Dean had his weak spot. Ever since he was a child, four years old to be exact, he was determined to protect Sam, or Sammy to him, from anything, anything that your imagination can think up. Sammy was his little brother. Dean was bound to protect him with his life.

Dean and Sam, brothers, loyal, partners in crime, fakers, actors.

Most importantly, they hunt. What do they hunt?

Evil.

So, as I was saying, the road seemed to never end for them, especially now since they don't have a job. Dean enjoyed the long drives with his brother, but Sam had the drive to work.

"Come on, Dean… There's got to be something, somewhere." Sam sounded agitated, hating the fact that they have been in the Impala for over 8 hours nonstop.

"What are we supposed to do, Sam, hope for a case? Last I checked, you wanted to get away from this stuff, hunting and whatnot," Dean argued, keeping his focus on the elongated pavement.

"When has it ever been quiet? When has anything been silent? No abnormal murders, suicides. Nothing! Doesn't that seem off to you?"

And just then, as ironic as it may sound, Dean's phone rang, sounding out his favorite Bon Jovi song. Sam and Dean shared glances for a moment before Sam dug into Dean's coat pocket, pulling out the outdated flip phone. He noticed it was from a unknown number.

Looking back and forth between Sam and the road, Dean ordered, "What are you doing, Sammy? Answer it!" Flipping open the phone, Sam rolled his eyes and raised it to Dean's ear.

Giving a quick, stern glance over to Sam, Dean answered, "It's Dean."

"Ahh, so you're the great and powerful Dean Winchester? Your dad told me a lot about you. Sorry to hear about him, by the way." It was female, the voice was. Smooth and… practiced.

"Well thanks, but we don't need your sympathy. Now, who are you and why are you calling me?" Dean answered, stern knowing that this was either a demon or a hunter. There would be more fear in the woman's voice if it were just a normal girl in danger.

"The name's Lucy, Lucy Frank. I'm five foot eight, hundred and twenty pounds, blonde, oh, and, here's a fun fact, I'm a D cup." A small chuckle came through the other end.

Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, we all know you didn't call for a hook up, Lucy, so tell me what you need help with."

"Aww, come on, Dean. Can't a girl have a little fun once in a while?" The sound of faked pouting added a bit more acting to the conversation.

Dean's smirk grew into a small grin. Sam was getting slightly curious of the conversation and decided to put the phone on speaker so the both of them could hear. Dean gave Sam the death stare as if he wanted the mild phone sex to continue. But, the silence seemed to be the woman's cue.

"I'm a hunter, if you haven't figured that out."

"Yeah, it's a given," Sam finally entering the conversation.

"Sam? Is that you? Damn.. Guess I scored the jackpot, didn't I?"

"Why you calling us, Lucy?" Dean wanted to get on with the conversation, slightly urged to meet the girl in person.

A long sigh came from Lucy's end. "I've got a case."

"That's a given."

"Sam…Let the woman speak."

"Ooo, sticking up for a woman, Dean? What a softy you've become." Lucy's voice was sarcastic, but Dean could hear the smile through her voice. "I think it's a wrath. All the vics' necks were punctured… right behind the ear. "

"Got a suspect yet?"

"That's just it. None of the vics were tied together in any way, making it really difficult to find one. When I called your dad for help, his voicemail said to call you. Of course, I don't know you, therefore I don't trust you. So, I called Bobby Singer, an-.."

"Wait, you know Bobby?" Sam interrupted once again.

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "No wonder you can't pick up chicks."

"Yes. I know Bobby. Almost every hunter that comes from the tri-state area of South Dakota knows Bobby. As for me, I live, or used to live, in Sioux Falls. Bobby was kind of a resource for a while. Anyways, he told me he was working a case with a guy named Rufus-"

"Rufus? He is on a case with Rufus?" Dean knew deep inside that Bobby wasn't exactly pinky-in-pinky with Rufus, so it didn't make sense, but he wasn't going to get into that right at the moment. "Nevermind, go on."

"Bobby told me that if I really needed help, I should call you."

"Lucy, we know you need help, but what can we do? The solution to your problem is just wait and keep thinking, keep searching." Sam added.

"That's just it. I did wait. I have been working this case for two months. Nothing seems to follow pattern." A silence eluded the air. Dean and Sam looked at each other, then to the phone. "It just seemed like it's hungry and wants to eat. Tries to get as much food as it wants, you know. "

Dean noticed the sudden stress and sadness in her voice. It started to get to him a bit as his jaw clenched and he looked down, but still focused on the road. "Lucy, what happened?"

"It… uhh.. It got my partner, Amanda. I left to go get a replenishment of beer and came back to see her dead on the ground, hole behind her ear and brain all mush."

Sam rolled his eyes, turning to look out the window. He started to feel to the hunter, feeling lonely, forgotten, worthless. Just like he felt when Dean went to Hell. Dean looked over to Sam and started to see that he was starting to compare himself to Lucy.

"Look, Lucy, where are you at?" Dean started, slowing the car down and pulled over. "We are coming to find you, and we are going to sort this all out, you hear me?"

A sound of agreement sounded from Lucy. "Omaha, Nebraska. It was Amanda's hometown. "

"Got it. And, uh, can we get a number to call you back with, since you decided that calling anonymously was a good idea."

Lucy named off her number and the made agreements one where to meet when they got to Omaha.

Dean didn't know exactly why, but he had to finish that case. He didn't know who the chick was, what she looked like, or even what her back story was, but he was bound to save her.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it.. Let me know if you want more.**


	2. So That's How?

**A/N: Well I was really happy with the results of my last chapter to this so ^-^ Yay! Here is more!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or the characters of it, But I own Lucy.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since they had received the call from Lucy. Sam seemed pretty relaxed. He found a job he was going to work, finish, and move on. It was their life style. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucy, but he knew that they were going to finish off this wrath, or whatever it may be, and then they would find a new job. Maybe they would gain Lucy as another resource. Go places where Bobby can't, you know? That's at least how Sam saw it.

Dean, on the other hand, his hands were tight on the wheel, holding himself back from flooring the gas pedal to get to Lucy's side. Why he wanted to get there so bad, he didn't know. Lucy was a stranger… a hunter he didn't even know, but something in her voice, after all her Dean induced cockiness, said that she was in danger. When someone was in danger, Dean was always there to save the day.

Sam attention was drawn to the country side of Nebraska, seeing as the hills and crops flooded the land like a sea of wheat. It was seemingly endless, not going anywhere, falling off the horizon. The sight reminded him of his brother and himself. The way they didn't have a home and they could float everywhere. Then, Sam's attention was turned to his brother, whom he could see was on edge.

"Dean, we will be there in two hours at least. Calm down. If she held up this long, she can hold up two hours." Sam said, calmly, in order to help his brother relax. "Why do you want to save her so badly? You don't even know her."

"I don't know, Sammy. I just have this feeling, okay?" Dean sounded worried. He always got a little angry when he was worried, hence his harsh tone.

Sam couldn't help but take advantage of the moment. "You mean, like, a… love feeling? Do… Do you have feelings for this girl, Dean?" Sam teased.

Dean glared at his brother out of the corner of his eye, letting his seriousness be known. Sam rose his hands in surrender as he returned to looking at the countryside. Soon the dull sight became enough to put the 24 year old to sleep.

When Sam's eyes opened, his eyes fell upon the Omaha sign. They made it. Finally. Sam sat up in his seat, seeming to have slouched over in his seat during his nap, and rubbed his eyes, letting a yawn escape from his lips.

"Good, you're awake. Now you can call Lucy and tell her we are here." Dean ordered, not even giving his younger brother enough time to fully wake up. But Sam did as he was told and took out Dean's phone, keying in the number Lucy had given them.

After a few rings, she answered. "Hey, Lucy, It's-"

"Yeah, I know who it is, dumb ass. It's called Caller-ID." She sounded stressed, like she hasn't slept in days, but it has only been 10 hours or so. Moving on with the conversation, Lucy added, "Meet me at the corner of First and Fifth. I will see you soon." Then the call ended. So …. Sudden and abrupt. Something was wrong.

"Well, what, Sammy?!" Dean nearly shouted.

"Something's wrong. She said to meet her at First and Fifth." Sam restated the facts. Soon enough, Dean was going above speed limit to get to their destination. If something was really wrong, then Dean felt as if he needed to make it right.

In a little less than ten minutes, Dean and Sam pulled up along the curb of First and Fifth. The block was pretty much like a normal down town scene, with outlet stores and fancy corners decorated with plants. Dean was the first to exit the Impala. Sam looked over at him and sighed as he got out of the car as well, stretching and yawning.

"How do we even know she is going to be here exactly, Dean?" Sam asked. He had a bit of a point, but it was worth a shot.

"We don't. We just take out chances, Sammy." Deans voice was low, almost a whisper next to Sam as they walked towards the corner.

But although, to their surprise, a woman that stood about five foot eight just as Lucy said she was. Long blonde hair fell to her waist, her arms crossed as she leaned up against the wall. She… was even more beautiful than Dean had pictured in his head, not that he was exactly picturing anything in his head in the first place, but this girl, Lucy, had more to her than just the hunter look. She had that contempt look that showed that she was fine with whatever she was doing. It was an admirable feature. She looked up slowly, showing her bright blue eyes the light, causing them to sparkle just slightly. Dean almost had to stop and take in this girls beauty, but he kept walking.

When she had spotted him, a small grin formed on her face. "Dean?" she asked as if she were not sure, but Dean was damn sure that if she called him, she should would at least know what he looked like.

"That depends. Those D's?" He asked motioning to her breasts. She only looked down and gave a soft chuckle.

"Well I guess you're going to have to find out later, hot shot." She gave him a quick wink paired with a playful smirk.

Dean bit his bottom lip slightly as he looked her over. Maybe coming to this girl rescue would get him some pretty… pleasurable pay.

Sam looked back and forth between the two, finally rolling his eyes and breaking the somewhat elongated silence. "Look, Lucy, can you tell us what you have so far, case wise?" Sam asked, facing Lucy's direction.

She turned her attention towards Sam. "I'm guessing you're Sam." Lucy gave Sam a quick glance over. Jesus, this was just becoming a gigantic lust fest. But, Dean had to admit, he did get a bit jealous when she tore her attention from him to his brother. "No... I can't tell you. But..." She pushed herself off the wall and began walking to a 2006 Chevy Impala that was parked in front of them. "I can show you." She gave Dean another quick wink before opening the driver side door and ducking inside. Dean looked to Sam and gave him is well known, "Why the hell not?" look then turned to go towards their Impala. Sam just rolled his eyes and followed him. The brothers pulled out behind Lucy, following her to where she was taking them.

When the brothers arrived, Sam looked through the windshield at the motel. It was pretty modern, maybe redone in the last year or so. Sam shook his head, opening the door to get out first, grabbing his duffle bag on his way out. Dean slowly followed. Lucy greeted them at the door, opening it and allowing them to walk inside.

"Welcome to my humble abode." She said as she pulled the curtains closed so that no one could see what they were doing. Not that they were doing anything worth hiding.

"Certainly nicer than the shit holes that we have been running into lately," Dean joked and turned towards Lucy, giving her his signature playful grin.

Sam set his bag by the door. "If I really am stuck with you two for the rest of this case, just kill me now." He muttered under his breath, walking over to the wall where Lucy had seemed to pin up all her clues, evidence, and all of the above.

Lucy and Dean both glared at Sam as he brushed by them. Sam didn't seem to pay any attention to them, but more to the contents on the wall. With his narrowed eyes, Sam began scanning over every detail and every sliver of important information, trying to piece it all together.

There were fourteen victims in the last two months, let alone the ones before Lucy was on this case, but he could see the confusion that it gave her. To the naked, newbie hunter eye, there seemed to be no connection between the victims, but there was one.

"Lucy, you said these vics don't have a connection, but you have it documented right here. All victims were seen at this bar a few days before they died." Sam said pointing at the picture of the bar Lucy had tacked up.

Lucy walked away from Dean and over to her evidence, carefully looking it over. "Damn it, why couldn't I see that before? Fucking Christ, how could I have been so stupid?" She placed her hands on the wall and leaned against it, trying to think of where she went wrong.

Dean sighed as he looked at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Don't be so harsh on yourself, Lucy. Sam wasn't the best at hunting when he first started."

Sam was about to give him a dirty comeback but a question remained in his head. "How long have you been hunting, Lucy?" He turned to her, his voice, careful not to upset her.

"Only a few months. Maybe ten or eleven." She still had her head bowed in shame.

"Well that's why. You don't have badass cases to compare it to like Sam and I." Dean added, trying to comfort her, but failing miserably.

Lucy turned to face him, only glaring at him instead of a smile like he expected. Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself off the wall and faced Sam. "If that's the case, how they are all connected, then it has to be someone that is regularly at Jimmy's." Lucy stated, regaining her interest in the case, finally letting the name of the bar come into play.

"That also means that your partner was there." Dean added, trying to impress the girl with his logic.

"Yeah. Which probably means you were with her, Lucy." Sam stated the obvious fact.

Lucy's eyes grew wide, making the oceanic blueness of them shine through. Although the beauty of her eyes was still there, a hint of worry glazed over her expression. She flicked her glance over to Dean.

"I'm going to die?"

"Not if we can help it."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for the support ^-^ I would really like some reviews. SO tell me how I'm doing?**


	3. Amazing Body

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for this one. Long weekend. Homework. Meh... :P**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF SUPERNATURAL! I only own Lucy.**

* * *

Dean was not going to let Lucy die. Not on his watch. She was now the person that they came to save, like they do every case, and he wasn't about to fail and give up on it, wasn't about to give up on her, a human being trying to good in the world by eliminating evil. Something in his eyes was determined, as usual, but this time more… serious. It nearly scared his brother, not necessarily to death, but close enough. Dean never got this serious about a job unless it was connected to their father or mother in a way. Now he was getting stiff over a girl. No, not in the perverted way.

Lucy looked at her feet. You could tell she was tense. Her mind was racing with thoughts of how she could die, when she could die, what signs to look for, etc. But she had the legendary Winchesters on her side, didn't she. They never lose. They started the apocalypse and ended it. The opened hells gate, and closed it. They could save her from dying, right? Maybe? She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her feel strangely calm.

"Lucy, you didn't know. You can't blame yourself for getting put in this situation, okay?" Sam's voice calmly stated.

Lucy looked back at him, her blonde bangs falling in her face slightly. She nodded only slightly before looking over towards Dean. "Alright, but if I die, I'm haunting both of your asses." It wasn't a joke, more of a threat, even though she smirked a bit, trying to hide the fact that she was still scared out of her mind.

Dean started heading towards their duffle bags by the door. "Understood. But in order for that to not happen, we need to get out there in that hell hole we call life and find out more about our suspect." He kneeled down next to his bag, digging in it thoroughly. "Which means…" He flipped open the face FBI ID, checking for the name. "Agent Ferguson and I have some work to do. Unless a little frauline wants to join us," He turned to face Lucy, tossing the ID mindlessly to Sam. "Got an ID?"

She nodded and headed to her suitcase that sat on the dresser, breaking from Sam's grasp. She pulled out a Zip-Lock bag filled to the brim with IDs. She finally pulled out one she thought was good enough to deal with for now. She brought over to Dean for him to inspect. "I hired someone to do it, so I don't know if it looks authentic or not."

Dean looked it over, looking at every stitch making sure it was passable. He nodded and looked at the name. "Sounds good, Agent Gregory." He smiled up at her, his green eyes somewhat sparkling in the light of the window. Lucy smiled back at him, her blue eyes matching the shimmering light of Dean's. 'Damn, she… she's just flawless. Her hair, her eyes, her body. Besides the fact that she is a naive hunter, but in all other ways, she is just perfect,' Dean thought, before he was interrupted by Sam.

"Can we get a move on, ladies?" Sam joked around as he was already half dressed in his suit, buttoning up his white button up shirt. Tucking it in, he grabbed his suit and tie and headed for the door. "I'll be in the Impala." And closed the door with a thud.

Dean scowled at his brother, watching him dash from the room. Rolling his eyes he turned back to Lucy, smiling. "Excuse his douche-baggery."

Lucy laughed slightly and looked out the window at Sam. "Yeah. I'm guessing he gets this way a lot?"

"Lately, yeah. All has to do with his past. We try to keep it there, but he keeps dwelling on it. And it must be something bad because he won't tell me about it. I mean, I'm his big brother. He is able to tell me anything, but this he hides. "Dean pinched between his eyebrows. "Honestly, it's a stress for both of us."

Lucy looked up at him and gave him a sympathetic grin. "I know how it is. Amanda held quite a few things back from me." Lucy leaned against the wall. "Amanda wasn't just my partner, she was my mom. Hypothetically, of course. My mom died when I was twelve. Amanda was my God-mom. She took me in, raised me like her own."

Dean could see the tears Lucy was trying to hold back, and decided to move the conversation along. "Well, that's why we are here, right? So let's so get some good sweet revenge. Sweeter than pie." Coming from Dean, that was a lot.

Lucy nodded and started for her bag, pulling out a woman's business suit and dress shoes. Dean did the same, pulling out his usual suit and tie. When he turned around, he expected Lucy to be in the bathroom, but, instead, to his surprise, she was already undresses, standing there in front of her bed with only her bra and underwear on. Dean's eyes grew wide and he whipped back around. He clenched his jaw tight in attempt to stop from blushing, manly-like of course.

Lucy realized he had saw her like that. At first she was tempted to run at him with a knife and end this whole game, but a part of her stayed calm, like she wanted it to happen. She smirked and began to button up her blouse. "It's fine. We are all hunter's here, right? It's sort of like a gender on its own, isn't it?"

Dean thought long and hard about what he was about to say while he stripped himself of his shirt. "Yeah, well. Not every single hunter is a girl with an amazing body." Wait, what did he just say?

Lucy just laughed and turned towards him with a half buttoned up blouse, hands on her hips. "Yeah, well. Not every hunter is a guy with a body that make a girl's hormones bounce." Wait, what did she just say? That's when she caught a glance at his half naked body. But instead of freaking out like Dean, she just smiled and shook her head, turning back around.

"What?" Dean asked, now self-conscious of how he looked. He had never really been picky about how he looked, but with her, he wanted to look sharp.

"Nothing, you just proved my point. " She smirked and pulled on her pants, buttoning them, and looping her belt through.

Dean chuckled lightly and finished dressing, straightening his tie and slipping on his shoes.

* * *

When they both were dressed, they headed outside. Dean had his bag and had his ID in his pocket. Lucy had tied her hair up into a dressy ponytail, making her seem more professional. Sam looked at Dean in a little bit of awe as he decided to tuck everything in nice and neat this time. Not just let it all hang loose like he usually does. His tie and his shirt are usually untucked and his suit unbuttoned.

Sam shook his head and got out of the Impala, opening up the back seat door for Lucy. She gladly gave him a smile and took his offer, ducking into the back seat of the car. Dean ducked into the driver's seat. "So, Lucy. Where is this bar?" Sam asked?

"It's on the other side of the mall. I think it was 394 Main Street." Lucy said, trying to think back to the day she was actually there. "Wait… If we go there, doesn't that mean that puts you two on the list."

"That's partially the point. See, if the creature comes after us, we will know what it is, and we can kill it then. Until then, we will try doing it the secret detective way," Dean assured her.

"Oh." Lucy said, as they backed out from their parking spot and pulled out into the road.

Sooner or later, they ended up at Jimmy's, parking the Impala in the nearest open parking space. Sam was the first to get out, eager to get on with his job. Sam opened Lucy's door, as she slid out next. Dean was still trying to piece together what had happened back at the motel room.

"So this is it, Lucy?" Sam asked, still slightly curious because the building didn't seem like a bar. It seemed more like a rundown old office building. The windows were boarded up and the paint was peeling off the sides. It was the kind of place that would make the brothers shiver.

Lucy nodded and looked around. "It's the only bar on this side of town that is cheap, so that's where me and Amanda ended up that night. "

Dean, finally emerging from the car, said, "Well, let's go find our killer, then." He smiled down at Lucy before pushing past the two and heading into the building. Sam just shrugged, but Lucy knew why he was anxious now.

The moment at the motel proved it. Dean didn't want her to die, not just because she was now a job, but because Dean liked her. Well, for as much as he could for only knowing her for a few hours. He came onto her so fast, it was almost like a whirlwind, but, John said that was Dean's personality. Lucy knew for some reason that Dean was trying a little too hard to impress her. Not that she minded, of course. She had her own feelings. She decided to shake it all off for now. It wasn't going to help the job if she were love struck with a man she didn't even know all that well. All she knew about him came from stories from Bobby and John. Lucy blinked a few times before looking at Sam, then to the door, taking a step inside.

Sam smiled down at her, his reassuring smile that made everything seem like it was going to be okay, when they all knew it was going to be bad. He quickly followed her inside.

Now…. They all set themselves up to be killed. Question was, who's next?

* * *

**A/N: Eeep. Anyone else like LucyxDean. I love writing them 3**


	4. Guardian Angel

**A/N: SORRY! D: I haven't uploaded in a long time. School. Band. Life. Mostly School. xD Anyways.. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM SUPERNATURAL! I own Lucy and Jim ^-^**

* * *

_Now… They all set themselves to be killed. Question was, who's next?_

Dean, Lucy, and Sam pushed through the crowd and made their way up to the closest open bar spot. There seemed to be a lot of people in there when it was supposed to only be a cheap bar on the wrong side of town. Dean kind of questioned Lucy in his head about how she interprets "small" from "large." Some side of him, his romantic, undeniable Dean Winchester side of him, was nervous about that. They all hopped up on a bar stool. The place looked run down like the outside did. He didn't understand why it was so busy. Lucy's expression proved that it wasn't the night she had been there. She was obviously surprised.

"Why do the Men in Black like my bar so much?" asked a middle-aged man assumed to be the bar tender stepping up to the counter, placing his hands on the bar with a friendly smile. He then looked to Lucy. "Agent Gregory, right? Same thing from the other night?" He turned when she nodded and started mixing the drink. "So what happened to your old partner? Why do you have to be hanging around these douche bags for?"

Dean chuckled a bit sarcastically. "Look, sir. We are federal agents of the law. You should watch that tongue of yours before it lands you in a cold, icy cell." His eyes were fierce. It there was one thing he hated more than losing, it was being talked down to.

"Been there, done that, sweety," the man said over his shoulder towards Dean. Sam and Lucy couldn't help but hold back a laugh.

"I'm with them because my Agent Coulson is dead. Another one of the murders. I was hoping you knew more on it?" Lucy chimed back into the conversation, hesitation evident in her voice.

The bar tender slid her drink down the bar and leaned against the wood. "Other than the fact that my bar has something to do with it, I-"

"Wait, you know your bar has something to do with the murders and disappearances?" Sam leaned forward.

The bar tender looked towards Sam. "Almost half of the men in here turn belly-side-up by morning. I try to keep a friendship between all my customers." He looked to Lucy. "Even if they're only travelers coming for the week."

"Is that all you know, Jim?" Lucy asked, anxious to see if he had any new answers.

The bar tender was Jim, or Jimmy, the owner of the bar. He raised his hands up as if it was surrender. "I swear my life on it, sweetheart."

Lucy looked dumbfounded. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was going to die, she felt it in her veins. Not even Sam or Dean could help her now.

Dean looked over at Lucy, a little saddened himself by the way she looked. He turned to Sam, and said, "I think I'm going to take Agent Gregory to get some fresh air." When Sam nodded, Dean slipped his arm over Lucy's shoulders leading her outside, through the crowd again. Stepping through the wooden doors and back out onto the pavement. "Lucy. What's wrong? You seem stronger than that?"

Lucy looked down at her feet against the pavement, her blonde bangs falling in her face. She shrugged and chuckled a bit in exhaustion. "I'm going to die, Dean. And there is nothing you, or Sam, can do about it. We have no information! We probably never will. This is our only lead, and we have nothing, Dean. NOTHING! Might as well just end it here. "

"You're over reacting. This is the first night we are here, and you are already antsy. We don't even know what it is yet, and we put our own lives at risk, Lucy. We are trying to bring your partner to justice here." He took a step closer to her, placing his hands on her upper arms as if to shake some sense into her, but he didn't shake her, he just held her there. His voice was calm and gentle. "We are doing this to protect you."

Lucy looked up at him, her blue eyes locking with his green ones. She let a small smile come across her lips as her held her there. "Thanks. I needed that."

Dean seemed a bit relieved that she wasn't sounding suicidal anymore, letting out a sigh of relief. He pulled her into a hug, holding her against him tightly. Dean clenched his jaw as he held himself back from just smacking her for even thinking about suicide. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, when she hugged him back.

* * *

Sam swished the drink that Jim had made him in his fingers. "So. Agent Gregory said that when she came, there wasn't as big of crowd. You really got it going for yourself, don't you?" Sam looked up at Jim, raising the glass to his lips, taking a swig.

"Yeah… It just started getting this way. After the killings started, my sales went through the roof, you know?" Jim said, wiping a few glasses clean. "Gregory said that most victims were dead with a hole in their neck. These new vics are dying with several bite marks on their body. At least that's what the Omaha PD are saying. I'm not sure if it's true, though. Maybe you should go have a talk with them, Agent Ferguson."

Sam chuckled a bit and smirked, raising his glass a bit. "I will see what I can do. Thanks again, Jimmy." Sam stood up and nodded his goodbyes before walking out of the bar, bumping his way through the crowd. When he walked outside he saw the two, Dean and Lucy, holding onto each other for dear life.

Sam rolled his eyes and started heading for the Impala. "Jim's not a suspect. Pretty damn human if you ask me," Sam said, breaking the moment between the two. Dean nearly death glared at Sam. Why did he always ruin good moments?

Lucy backed up a bit, blushing. She turned and began following Sam, throwing a smile over her shoulder at Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes, loosening his tie as he began to follow the both of them. Lucy blinked a few times before she could finally felt it. Dean felt it, too. That attraction they had for each other. It was obvious between them.

Sam saw it but didn't acknowledge it because he knew Dean would deny it and move on. He wouldn't try for a normal love relationship. And now that he is trying, Sam wasn't about to ruin it by telling him he knew. All Sam could do was wait it out. Sam smirked slightly as they returned back to the Impala. Sam opened the door to the impala and slid into his seat, not opening the door for Lucy, in hope that Dean would. 'Come on, Dean. Be the gentleman Dad taught us to be.' He thought.

Dean watched as Sam just got into his seat. "Douche bag." He muttered under his breath. Dean walked over to Lucy's door, opening it for her.

Sam smirked as he watched through the mirrors. 'Atta boy.'

Lucy smiled as she slid into her seat, winking at him as she got in. Lucy slid to the middle of the seat in the back before Dean closed the door. He smirked as he walked around to the driver's side, slipping inside himself. Before they knew it they were on the road back to the motel.

* * *

When they arrived, Sam and Dean got out first. Almost simultaneously, actually. It nearly freaked Lucy out, how much they were alike. Lucy opened her own door this time, slipping out from the Impala. She looked over to Dean, walking his way. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So.. I'm going to hit the hay. I sure would like someone to watch over me. It would make me a feel a whole lot better." She looked up at him, her big blue eyes pleading for him.

Sam turned to head towards the Lobby. "I will get another room. Dean, you go with her. I can take care of myself." He then stepped through the office doors.

Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother. Rolling his eyes, he turned back towards Lucy. "Like I said before, douche-bagery." But then a smile came over his face, directed towards Lucy. "But, sure. I can be your guardian angel for a night."

It was his million dollar smirk. Amanda warned her about that if she ever met the Winchester's. John had that smirk. Dean had that smirk. Sam had that smirk. That smirk that could make a woman subjectify herself into anything they wanted. But this she wanted. That smirk was just a bonus. "Well then grab your bags, hot shot." She turned towards her door, searching in her pockets for her keys. "These D cups aren't going to entertain themselves, you know." She winked back at him as she turned the key in the door, opening it, and stepping in.

Dean smirked again and shrugged before digging into the back seat for his duffle. "Be there in a minute." He called happily, throwing his duffle over his shoulder and walking up to the door, following her inside. He chuckled as he shut the door behind him.

Damn, if she kept that up, Dean was going to be considered one hell of a guardian angel in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: EEEP! Reviews guys! I need them. Let me know... Smut or Normal next chapter?**


	5. He's Trying, Bobby

**A/N: OMG GUYS! It's been so long since I posted... I'm sorry. I got carried away with school and reading other fanfics and video games and MURRF! I will try to post more! I'm sorry!**

**Disclamier: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SPN! I do own Lucy!**

* * *

Dean and Lucy were now standing in her room. The tension between them was a bit awkward, but Lucy was strong and she could manage. Although, she did question why she even asked him to spend the night with her anyways. Why did she want him with her so badly? Protection, of course…. No. That wasn't quite it. That was just a cover up? Maybe?

Dean decided to break the tension finally. "Well…" Dean whipped a chair from the nearby table over to where he was standing and sat lazily down in it. "Let my guardian angel abilities commence." He let a small smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

Lucy shook her head smiling as she began to head towards the bathroom. "Well, that's great, Mr. Angel, but I'm going to take a shower. This innocent little girl needs to relax."

Dean raised two fingers to a salute as he slouched down in his chair. His eyes followed her figure as it disappeared behind the door to the bathroom. Damn… Every time I even think about seeing what I saw earlier, I can't help but imagine, he thought.

It's only been a day. A DAY! Or… not even? He was already staying in her room with her, waiting impatiently out in the room for her to take a shower. God damnit, why did he feel this way. He was jittery, anxious, and somewhat nervous to be around her.

Just as Dean was least expecting it, Cas decided to make a sudden appearance, flashing into the room. "Hello, Dean."

"And you're here because."

"Because I sensed high emotional levels around here and I am looking for cupid." Cas seemed to be looking everywhere but at Dean.

Dean stood up and looked towards the bathroom door, making sure it was all the way shut. "Well, Cas, there is no 'high emotional levels' I can tell you that much."

Cas just stood there, his eyes finally locking on Dean, holding that sarcastic 'Really?' look. Dean looked from the door to Cas.

"What?!" Dean answered Cas's look.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean. You can't lie to me."

Dean looked at him intensely for a few moments before finally giving up and plopping back in his chair. "It's only been a day. I can't tell if she even likes me."

"But you like her."

"And?"

Cas sighed and shifted from one side of the room to the other. "I am going to give you advice."

"From an Angel? No thanks, Gorgeous."

"It's something you once told me… Back when we were trying to catch-.."

"The night where you made a dancer cry?"

Cas raised an eyebrow at the word "dancer."

Dean shrugged. "What?! The stripper term is offensive."

Cas shook his head in distaste. "Anyways… You told me that you have to live like you aren't ever going to live again."

"Don't give me that 'hashtag YOYO or YOLO' shit or whatever."

"Take into context Dean. I've saved you once. That doesn't mean I will do it again, even if I have the abilities."

Dean narrowed his eyes and looked down to his feet. "Maybe your ri-…" Dean looked back up to see that Cas had up and disappeared again. "A little warning would be nice, Cas." He muttered to himself.

Lucy felt the soothing hot water run down her bare back, letting her muscles loosen and relax for the first time that day. If there was one thing that could calm a hunter in any circumstance, it was a hot shower, knowing that they were a rarity in this life style.

Lucy finished with her shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her. She dried her hair and ran her fingers through it a few times. She slipped on her panties and a large shirt. That had always been her pajamas.

Feeling as if she was presentable, she moved over to the door. Placing her hand on the doorknob, Lucy came to a halt as if her body wouldn't let her move any more. What will Dean think? Does he like girls that wear pants to bed? Did he care if she wore a bra or not? All these questions pervaded her mind like they were some sort of disease.

A sudden, "Hey Lucy? You okay in there?" shocked her back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She then opened the door, running her fingers through her hair again as she stepped out into the room. Her blue eyed gaze caught his green one. She swallowed down the lump of fear that grew in her throat. She then made her way to the bed, getting under the covers as quickly as she could without making herself seem suspicious.

Dean smirked at her. "I never took you for the shy type, Ms. Frank." Why did he have to look so damn cute with everything he did? From the way he talked to the way he sat casually, it was all just a huge turn on.

Lucy blushed, but she dove under the covers to hide it. "Night, Guardian."

Dean laughed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back in the chair, falling asleep, even if there was a bed opposite of hers.

* * *

Sam nodded a quick thank you to the man at the front desk. He pushed open the front door of the lobby and whipped out his phone. I think it's time to call Bobby, he thought.

Dialing the number, it only took two rings for Bobby to answer. "Sam? What the hell do you need? It's like…." The silence gave off that Bobby was checking his clock. "Two A.M."

"Sorry, Bobby. I just wanted to know what you know on Wrath's in Omaha…"

"Nebraska?"

"Isn't that the only Omaha in the States?"

"You'd be surprised."

Sam shook his head, pinching between his eyebrows as he turned the key to the room, stepping inside and shutting it behind him, throwing the bag onto the bed. A sigh from Sam must have been Bobby's cue to continue.

"If you're in Omaha, have you ran into Amanda and Lucy yet?"

"Yeah, Lucy… Amanda's dead."

A slight huff of air came from the other end as if a chuckle. "Serves the bitch right."

"Bobby?"

"What?! A man can't have a love life?"

"Nevermind… Lucy.. Can you tell me what you know about her?"

"She is a good hunter if you give her the info and momentum. She has only been hunting for a good ten months or so. "

"So she said."

"And one of you two better not be getting into it with her. She is like a fucking daughter to me. I swear to God, if one of you two nut cases get even one of her woman strings pulled, I will have your head on a stick. BOTH OF THEM!"

"It's not me you need to worry about, Bobby."

"Don't tell me your brother has her wrapped around his twisted finger…"

"You have to give him credit Bobby."

"For what? Giving her the best one night stand she ever had?"

"It's different this time."

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't trying to sleep with her. When we first got the call from her, I noticed it. That hint of worry in his eye he either got with Lisa or with me."

"You're point is?"

"He isn't trying to get with her and leave her. Honestly, I don't even think he knows what he is doing."

"And it will involve Lucy getting hurt. DAMNIT! Why am I a hunter acting like a fucking father?"

"Because you think of us as your children."

There was a silence between the two. But Bobby broke it. "I guess. Just keep an eye on them. If he gets too frisky with her, slap the bastard, kay?"

"He's trying, Bobby. He's trying to fall in love again. And yeah, I will slap him. Or beat him… Whichever works."

"Whatever… So you think it's a wrath."

"That's what Lucy gathered… But I'm not quite so sure."

"How so?"

"The bartender that works at the bar seeming to have the connection between the victims said that the new murders weren't just holes behind ears anymore.. There were bite marks. All over."

"Vampires and a Wrath teaming up?"

"Or hybrid."

"Are we going to have to go through the Jefferson Starship thing again?"

Sam had to laugh at his brother's name for the species he found.

"Anyways," Bobby continued. "Police reports say that it was a very interesting animal attack. Look into that."

"Yes, sir. We will first thing tomorrow."

"Night, son. And Keep a damn close eye on your brother now, you hear me."

"Yes, Papa Bobby."

"I mean it, kid!"

"I got it! Night, Bobby."

"Night."

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhh the Frankchester... xD My friend gave them a ship name. Lucy and Dean didn't mix too well.. Frankchester sounded better... ANYWAYS! I need help guys. Review please! I need to know if I should make Lucy and Dean just fall for each other, or wait it out... i'm putting off smut... JackyMaddox's review opened my eyes a bit! xD ANYWAYS! Sorry again for being so late with this one, so I made it a bit longer..!**


	6. You're Falling, Dean

**A/N: Hey guys.. So i have been meaning to post this chapter for about 4 days, but Thanksgiving had me backed up so! Yeah Turkey day caused a whole bunch of chaos! BUT I'M BACK! And hope to be posting a bunch more!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural. I own Lucy Frank.**

* * *

The sun shining through the curtains brightened the room, also heating it up a bit. That was obvious, being that Lucy had shed herself of all her blankets. Dean was the first to awaken, rubbing his eyes and taking in a deep breath as he sat up straight in his chair. His back ached. Why the hell did he stay in the chair all night, knowing there was a bed right next to him. To keep guard… right… What was the point in keeping guard when you're asleep, Dean, he thought to himself.

Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair to fix it back into its place. He turned on the sink, getting his hands wet and tossing a bit of the water onto his face, wiping his face off with a towel. "Dean…" He started to say to himself. "YOLO." Still he hated that phrase but it made sense in this situation.

Lucy blinked a few times, then turned her head away from the sunlight. She had realized she didn't have any blankets on her and pushed herself up to sit straight. She raised her hands up to her eyes, rubbing gently as she looked over to the chair, looking for Dean. He wasn't there. She looked over to the bathroom door. It was closed…. She always left it open, so she knew that's where Dean was.

Lucy pushed herself off of her bed and continued to rub her eyes, wiping the sleep from them. Damnit, what time was it? She looked at her clock. It was nearly 9AM. She turned towards her duffle bag and began peeling clothes from it.

Dean made his way out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel. He looked up to see Lucy digging in her bag. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Lucy turned and smiled at Dean. "Nah. You didn't. If I can blame anyone, I would blame Father Time and Mother Nature." She laughed a bit as she motioned to the brightened window. "What about you?"

What woke him up? Oh so many things. But he narrowed it down to, "Oh. Just a few thoughts."

"Thoughts? Like what? Do you have any more leads on the case?"

"Not exactly…" He was nervous obviously. What was he going to do if she asked specifically what he was thinking about? It was her! But he wasn't just going to blurt it.

"Then what, Dean? I… didn't do anything, did I? That thing at the bar when I freaked out a bit? Is that it?" Lucy was starting to get a little self-conscious about this whole thing.

"No, no." He laughed a bit, but looked away from her. "Not exactly."

Lucy set down her clothes and took a step closer to him. "Then what exactly?" What was his deal?

Man up, Dean, he thought. "How 'bout I explain over breakfast, hm? My treat." He grinned looking at her, looking into her eyes, down her body. She was just perfect in every way possible.

Lucy froze in her spot. Did he just ask her to breakfast? Like… a date? Somehow, she knew it inside, that he liked her, from the very beginning. Why else would he rush out here in a panic for her? She chuckled a bit and looked down at her feet to hide the flowering pink blush that scampered across her cheeks.

Dean's heart beat rose. Damn it! Was she going to say yes or not?! What if she didn't want to go with him? What if she thought this was a whole way to get in her pants? Oh… GOOD GOD! DEAN, CALM DOWN!

"Yeah. Sure why not? Not like we have anything else to do right now." Lucy was fiddling her thumbs with her long shirt. It was a nervous habit, I suppose. Something she had since she was a child. She grabbed her clothes and dashed for the bathroom, without even looking up. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Dean felt relief as she dashed away. As soon as the door closed, he let out the breath he was holding in and finally, his body relaxed. Thank God… "Alright… I'm going to see if Sam's up yet… Tell him we are going to be gone for a bit."

"Kay!" Lucy shouted. Dean could hear the rustling of clothes like she was trying to speed dress.

Dean grinned and headed for the door, grabbing his phone to text Sam, seeing what room he was in. But it seemed Sam had already beat him too it.

_Hey. Im in 28. Meet me in the morning. Bobby has a lead. _The text read.

"Always jumping the gun, aren't you, Sammy?" Dean mumbled to himself before going to search for room 28. Once he found it, he pounded on the door. "Sammy! It's Dean. Open up." It took Sam not only a few seconds to answer the door, opening it while rubbing his eyes. Dean guessed he was used to waking up early from Stanford.

"What Dean?" Sam asked, his voice obviously groggy from the morning and just waking up.

Dean looked him over a bit, seeing that his brother still wasn't dressed. That wasn't like him at all. "It's 9AM and you're still not dressed. I would pick you to be a procrastinator, not lazy."

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped back into his room. "I'm not lazy, just saw the opportunity to sleep in and took it. Got a problem."

Dean followed him in. "Nah. Lucy and I were going to go for breakfast, so you can sleep in a little longer if you want. I can bring you something back." The only answer he got was Sam's laughter.

Dean turned for the door, rolling his eyes, and grasped the handle when Sam finally spoke up after his laughing fit. "Breakfast, Dean? Is that how you always treat your ladies?"

Dean scowled a bit at his brother. "No, and what makes you think she is just another one of the ladies I sleep with?"

"So you slept with her?"

"NO! Sammy, stop messing up my words."

"You are doing that yourself, buddy."

Dean rolled his eyes again and turned for the door. Sam stopped him again. "Wait. I'm sorry. It's just… not like you to be respectful of women you just meet."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Dean… I saw it from the moment you picked up that phone call yesterday. You rushed to her aid," Sam snapped his fingers, "just like that. You stay in a room to change with her, and come out looking happy. You pull her from a crowd, asking if she was okay, making sure she was okay. I walk in on intense moments. Dean, you've known her for not even 24 hours, and…" He chuckled and turned towards the bathroom. "You're falling for her." Then that door closed with a thud.

Dean stood in shock for a minute. How had his brother caught on and he hadn't? Why wasn't Sammy getting on his ass for finding a woman on the job? Why wasn't he giving his whole 'We can't hang on to anything anymore, Dean' speech? Dean looked towards his feet as he tried to figure out the puzzle in his head. The confusion of everything now, his feelings, his brother's actions, Lucy's actions, was getting to him. He slowly made his way from the motel room, shutting the door behind him finally.

* * *

Lucy finished dressing and fixing herself up. She wanted to look her best for Dean. She wasn't a wimp. She could admit she was falling for him. Was it the right thing? Maybe not, but he had been so caring for her from the beginning. Everything about him was just perfect to her.

Only thing that she wasn't going to do was let him know she liked him. If she let her feelings free, he might just flee like he had done with so many other women. Maybe she was just one in a million girls that are under Dean Winchester's spell?

OH WELL! Not today! Lucy was going to claim her Dean because she had him now. Maybe not forever, but, if there was one thing that Lucy has learned throughout her experiences, you had to live in the moment and take advantage of what you had now, because you might not have them later.

Lucy grabbed her handbag and stepped out of the room. Where did Dean go again? Oh yeah. To Sam's room. She started turning in the direction she thought it would be, but was startled to see Dean moping his way back to the room, as if he was thinking way too deeply into something.

She closed the distance between them, putting a hand on her hip and tilting her head at him. "Dean? Is Sam okay?"

* * *

Dean trudged his way back to the motel room, to only see that Lucy was standing before him. When she asked about Sam, the only thing he heard was her voice, not her words. Her hair fell perfectly to her waist and the makeup she wore wasn't thick, but it was distinct, letting her blue eyes shine through.

"What? Oh… yeah… He is fine."

"Then what's up?"

"I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"That… I'm never going to let you go." Dean stepped forwards, closing the gap between them, slipping his arm around her waist and caressing her cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips softly to hers, giving her room to back away if she wanted. But she didn't. She melted right into him, slipping her arms onto his shoulders after she let her state of shock pass.

There they stood, lips locked, emotions flying, bodies pressed against each other's, and this moment was where their story began.

* * *

**A/N: Once again guyys! Sorry and I hope to be posting more... Let me know if you have any ideas! I would love to integrate some of my viewer's ideas! Type up a review and let me know what you think! **


	7. Breakfast Time

**A.N: So... Another break from Abby xD Oh well. So I have been trying to write this for a few days. Maybe a week. I didn't have any ideas until today! xD Writers block probably. Anyways ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SPN. I do own Lucy.**

* * *

There they stood, lips locked, emotions flying, bodies pressed against each other's, and this moment was where their story began.

Dean lifted his lips from hers, still keeping her close to him. He looked down at her, seeing everything he ever wished for. To be happy. Of course he was happy with Lisa, but… Something about Lucy had his heart beating rapidly almost every time he looked at her.

Lucy still had her eyes closed, taking in a deep breath. Where the hell did that come from? Dean did like her… Maybe even liked her a more than she thought. Did that mean he wasn't going to leave? Or at least not without her. She finally opened her eyes to see him looking down at her. Almost as if it were an instinct, Lucy grinned up at him before tightening her arms around him and pressed herself up on her tippy toes, hugging him.

Dean laughed a bit before tightening his arms around her waist. "How about that breakfast?"

Lucy finally pulled back, ending the hug and tugged her bag up onto her shoulder. "Sure thing. I know this really good diner downtown. It's not too expensive."

Dean grinned. "That's fine." He motioned for the Impala. "Let's head out, then? Don't want to keep the pie waiting."

Lucy smiled and shook her head at his strive to be a comedian. Looking away from Dean, she made her way to the Impala. Dean did the same, ducking into the driver's side. Lucy doing the same, only in the passenger side.

* * *

When they arrived at the diner, after a long half hour of Dean getting lost from Lucy's directions, they pulled into a parking space. Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Dean looked a little irritated, but refused to get angry in front of Lucy. He exited the vehicle and walked around to open Lucy's door, but she had already gotten on, still trying hard not to laugh.

"What?" Dean asked, now trying hard not to laugh himself."

Lucy shook her head and walked past him and up to the door, walking inside. Dean stood a bit confused but soon followed her.

The diner was small, but it was large enough to seat about thirty people. The theme of the diner was like it was in the 50's. The checkerboard decals and the red, black, and white colors.

Lucy grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to a booth, sliding into the seat. Dean did the same, slipping off his jacket and setting it next to him. "So… I've been thinking, Lucy… I only know you name and what you look like… So tell me, who is Lucy Frank?" Dean's signature smirk appeared once again. Although they both knew what he really wanted to know, why did she start hunting?

Lucy laughed just a little as she looked down, pushing her hair back behind her ear. Dean took in every move she made; the way she tucked her long, wavy hair that was so wavy because she didn't straighten it, the way she got bashful, the way she tried to hide it. Lucy returned back to her comical self, looking up at Dean with her sarcastic look.

"I'm pretty sure I named off a few things in our phone call."

"Yeah. You're a hundred-twenty pounds and a D-cup. Go on."

They both laughed before Lucy continued.

"Yeah. I was born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota to a very rich family. My dad was a banker and my mom was, believe it or not, the Mayor. I went through high school having everything I ever wanted, you know?"

"Yeah, not really. High school wasn't exactly the best spot for me. I was probably in twenty different schools throughout my schooling. I didn't even finish high school. Hunting started really young for me and not to mention I had to take care of Sam. That's practically why I stayed in school as long as I did."

Lucy just nodded. "I can understand that."

"Are you kidding? You had all the money in the world! You were like the Bill Gates of South Dakota."

Lucy shook her head laughing a bit. "No, no. I mean I can understand the taking care of Sam part. My mom had died really early in my life from an 'unkown' cause. And my dad took up drinking and left me and my sister to basically survive on our own. I had to get a job to provide the essentials. My dad just paid the insurance and bills."

"Jeez, Lucy, I'm sorry. But, one thing I don't understand is... Why did you get a job if you had a lot of money?"

"My dad had it all in an account. My sister and I had credit and debit cards, of course. But my dad would question all of it when he got the bills. So, I didn't have access to it all the time. "

"That makes more sense."

"But, Yeah, my sister, Lizzy, and I were forced to raise ourselves. My dad was there physically, not mentally. "

"I'm sorry to interrupt, you two, but can I get you two some drinks." A woman dressed as a waitress asked them. Dean didn't even notice that she walked up to the table until she spoke. Lucy looked over to the lady and smiled.

"I will take a coffee. Black."

The waitress nodded and turned to Dean, "And for you, sir?"

"I'm fine with water."

A simple nod from the waitress was enough confirmation of their order and she walked off, looking back over her shoulder at Dean with a smile. Lucy grinned when she saw the look of the waitress.

Turning back to Dean, Lucy shook her head. "Just that's something you get used to?"

"What?"

"Women looking at my boyfriend like he's a big buck in hunting season."

Dean looked past the joke. She just called him her boyfriend. WHAT EVEN IS THAT WORD!? He was so used to fuck and dump that he never really had a "girlfriend." It's just as shocking to Lucy that she said that just as much as it was to Dean. Lucy clenched her jaw a bit, regretting that she ever mentioned that cursed damn term.

The tension grew immensely, and the silence eluded the air. Although silence was evident, that wasn't the case for long. Lucy's phone rang, breaking the moment like glass. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her phone, raising it to her ear.

"Yeah, Bobby?"

'Bobby?! Damn it!' Dean thought. "I'm gonna head to the little boy's room." Without a response, Dean dashed from the booth and into the bathroom.

Lucy looked at him with raised eyebrows before returning to her phone conversation.

"Lucy? You're alright, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, but Amanda's not."

"Sam told me."

"Sam told you? Jesus Christ, that kid doesn't know how to keep something to himself."

"You call him a kid like he isn't nearly thirty. He is only a year younger than you, hun."

"Just because I'm 28, Bobby, doesn't make him any less of a child. Hell, I'm a child myself."

"Why do you say that?"

"Only children fall this hard, this fast."

"You better not be talking about Dean."

"He didn't do anything, I promise."

"He better not have or I will have that kid's head on a stick so fast, he wouldn't even have time to beg for mercy."

"Bobby…."

"WHAT! I know that kid better than you think! I practically raised him and his brother. He gets all the lustful thinking from his father!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile and chuckle at that.

"He's fine, Bobby. He… let's his guard down around me like he does with Sam. Earlier he told me he was never going to lose me, an-"

"Please tell me you didn't let him get anywhere past your clothing."

Lucy laughed again. "No, Bobby. "

"GOOD! Well… It's your life, and I ain't gonna stop ya, so just be careful, kay? I love ya both, so if ya break each other's hearts, I swear to the Lord himself, I'm not allowing you in the same room while I'm there. That's one cat fight I don't want to deal with."

"I know, Bobby."

"So off that horrific subject, has Sam talked to you two about the case?"

"No. Why?"

"Just talk to him… Something might have just changed in it. I don't think it's a wrath anymore. "

"What do you think it is?"

"Ask your boyfriend what a Jefferson Starship is."

AGAIN WITH THE BOYFRIEND THING! Damn it! They might as well make it fucking official on a Jumbo screen.

"Uhh. Will do, Bobby."

"Alright… Well, take care."

"Kay. See ya, Bobby."

"See ya. And if you come back pregn-"

"GOODBYE BOBBY!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she ended the call. Jesus Christ, that man had nerve.

Dean then exited the bathroom, wiping his hands off on his pants. He slid back into the booth. "So what did the Bob man want?"

"For me to not come home pregnant…."

Dean's eyes grew real wide and it was as if his whole body froze in immense shock. Pregnant? Did he suspect something? Did he know about her and him? DAMN IT! SAMMY! He always ruined everything. But wait, why pregnant? Did he think Dean was dumb enough not to pull out or wear a condom? Jesus, has that man not learned anything about his love life? Dean was smart and careful…. Occasionally.

"Hey! Earth to Dean!"

"What?" Dean said quietly as she came out of his day dream.

Lucy just rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes at Dean. "Did you seriously get worried about pregnancy?"

Dean was a little shocked at that comeback but he narrowed his eyes back at her. "You answer that. Would you want another me running around?"

"Me? I wouldn't care. But it would sure be a hell-a-lot of work."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you were probably a difficult child."

"I th-…" Dean started to come back at her, but realized that she was right. Well, at least from what his dad told him. He shrugged and looked down at the empty table.

Lucy smiled and leaned back in the seat, crossing her arms. "That's what I thought."

Dean rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat. "So what did Bobby really want?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What's a Jefferson Starship?"

* * *

**A/N: Another win from Lucy in Frankchester 3 God, I love Lucy. ALSO if you guys want to follow me more, I am starting up a twitter account! DeathBeyondFate FOLLOW GUYS TO KEEP UP WITH IT ALL!**


	8. Puzzles?

**A/N: So.. I know I said in Chapter 1 that this was based after a few months when Dean comes back from Hell. But then I realized the Jefferson Starship thing...And yeah.. So now it's after the Leviathan act, except Bobby missed the bullet and is still alive, and Dean and Cas didn't get sucked into Purgatory.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural. I do own Lucy !**

* * *

"What's a Jefferson Starship?"

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at her with confusion. How did she know about that? Bobby must have told her, obviously.

"Well, I'll be damned. It's like you know everything about us. From what our personalities are to what we call a new species."

"New species?" Lucy quickly replied, shifting past his sarcasm.

"Yeah. A while back, when we were up against leviathan, we came across a hybrid. Wrath and Leviathan."

Lucy knew about them being up against leviathan and all of what went down that night. Bobby decided to tell her one night that he had invited her over for a beer. How they were up against a politician Dick that just so happened to be a leviathan, more importantly, their leader. How they managed to kill Dick. How they barely managed to scrape past the purgatory worm hole. How Bobby was just barely grazed with a bullet that could've killed him if he was a foot to his left. One thing Bobby didn't mention was Jefferson Starships.

Dean continued. "I found the species, so Sammy and Bobby told me I could name it."

"See…. Now I'm scared about the pregnancy thing. Who knows what you would name a child?!"

Dean laughed lightly. "Yeah."

"Anyways. How'd you kill it…. Wait, why does Bobby want me to know what it is? Does he think they are back? Are we hunting leviathan, Dean?" Lucy's voice got quitter, but harsher toned. She knew damn well she couldn't take on a leviathan.

"No… I'm sure we got rid of all leviathan…." Dean sat a moment in silence, digging back through his memories to see why Bobby possibly wants her to know about leviathan. Suddenly, it clicked. He sat up straight and his eyes grew a bit wide. "We are hunting a hybrid."

"What?"

"Sam said that the new victims were found with bite marks. So, when they don't need to feed quickly, they feed slowly."

"Biting them and eating them piece by piece… LIKE A PUZZLE."

"I… don't get it."

"Last night… in the bar. That older woman in the corner. She was putting together a puzzle."

"A lot of people put puzzles together, Lucy. It's a pass time. Like gambling."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "How many people go to the bar and put puzzles together every night? She is at the right bar, right timing."

"I mean… it's a hunch, but we can't be so sure. We can't just burst in, guns blazing and kill off Grandma. I asked for a sweater this Christmas."

Dean's sarcasm always lightened the mood, but she knew his true intentions. He was trying to persuade her into doing things his way. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we pay that bar a visit. If she is there, and if our hunch is right, we sneak a peak in the mirror. If that doesn't work, then we try a bit of Dead Man's blood."

"How do you know so much about vampires?"

"Mom died of an 'unknown' death. Unknown to cops, not me."

Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, going through the plan in his head. "First we look at the bodies. The bite marks will determine if a vampire or a werewolf. A vamp is cleaner whereas wolves are a bit messier."

Lucy couldn't believe she slipped right past the werewolf thing. Bites don't only come from vampires. It's a damn good thing she had Dean around. She would be lost without him… Honestly. She nodded.

Just as she did the waitress came with her their food. They quickly ate and got the hell out of dodge, driving back to Sam as quickly as they could.

They jumped out of the Impala as soon as they got there. "You go get Sam. I will get dressed."

Dean nodded at Lucy before taking off towards Sam's room. He pounded on the door. "Sammy! We think we have a lead! Open up!"

A few moments pass by and not even a sound of shuffling was heard from the other side of the door. Dean narrowed his eyes a bit, getting this weird feeling something wasn't right.

"Sammy! Open up!"

Yet again, no answer.

Dean turned the knob of the door, pushing it open easily. Sam always locks the door. Dean reached for the gun he had tucked into the back of his jeans, raising the gun slowly as he pushed the door fully open and he stepped in, inching in cautiously. Suddenly, that smell. It hit him hard, making him cover his nose as he stepped further in. He looked over towards the window, seeing something yellow before slowly and carefully making his way to the window. It was a powder… No… That smell made it obvious that it was sulfur. Demons now?! REALLY?! WHERE THE FUCK WAS SAM!

"Shit." Dean turned around and started searching the motel room. "SAM!" He called out as he searched near the kitchenette and in the bathroom. Next, the closet. "SAMMY!" He called out again as he continued to look. Under the beds, searching for squeaky floorboards to a hollow area… But… nothing…A demon was here…. And Sam doesn't just walk off. "Damn it, Sam."

Lucy hustled to the door, almost out of breath, catching herself on the frame. "Dean!" She said, airy and obviously striving for air. Dean tossed his head around to look at her. "You're going to want to see this." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly, then taking off back towards her room, Dean following close behind.

Her room…. It was…. Trashed. Everything was everywhere. Clothes were tossed about and slashed. All of their bags were most certainly gone through. There were claw marks on the walls and woodwork. It looked like a werewolf tornado hit.

But that wasn't the most interesting thing. Written over the case details tacked on the wall was 'We Finally Have Our King' written in…. Dean walked over towards the writing, running his fingers across the red substance…. Blood.

Suddenly Dean's heart rate sped up faster than it was already, almost giving him a heart attack. "Sam." He whispered under his breath. His legs started getting a bit weak.

"Woah… Woah, woah, woah, Dean." Lucy stuttered as she rushed to Dean's side, wrapping an arm around him, leading him to the bed, sitting him down. She knelt down in front of him. "Breathe, Dean, breathe. I'm sure he is fine. He's strong. You know he is! He will fight back!"

"Sam doesn't just let anyone take him unless he has a plan. Sam's plan was to go back to bed. Now he is gone! These people are stronger than they look, Lucy!"

Lucy was striving to find words to counter him, but she couldn't find them.

Sam was really fucked.

* * *

Sam woke up to a bright light in his face and laughing, he rolled his head back in the chair he was strapped to. Taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes, blinking a bit to clear his vision.

Where was he? This wasn't the motel. He was a sleep and next thing he knew, he was here.

Then the immense pain shot through his head, making him wince. "Shit." He murmured through a clenched jaw.

Wait… He wasn't just taken here. He was knocked out! Someone hit him in the back of the head with a chair! He was kidnapped! Where was Dean! He needed Dean!

Then… that laughter again. It wasn't Dean's…. not even close…

"Smarts, doesn't it?"

It was definitely female. An older woman?

"Where's Dean?" Sam managed to say through his still clenched jaw.

"Dean's fine. For now. If he even tries to come after you, I will have to kill him. Nothing can stand in the way of me and my leader."

Leader? What? Oh, fuck. This was another demon under the thought that Lucifer was still planning for Sam to be his vessel.

"Hate to break it to ya, but Lucifer's dead. Down in the pit with Michael like he belongs!"

CRACK!... A hand was whipped across his face, causing him to wince in pain again. When his eyes opened again, he was looking at a black-eyed bitch, gripping his collar.

"Our rightful king doesn't deserve to be locked up! He deserves to roam! He is God one way or another~" It's eyes went back to normal as it cocked a smile at Sam. "But you would know that, now, My Lord."

Sam just struggled to get his hands free so he could exorcise the bitch.

"You're our king now, Sam Winchester."

Then…. Everything fell silent.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is... Sam, the king of hell, is back. Will he fall subject to it? Will he fight it? What will happen to Dean? And Lucy? Will Lucy become the new Sam? We'll find out.**


End file.
